Broken Utopia
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Hermione mourns the loss of her beloved Draco but is there a reason she is saying such hateful things at his funeral?


Prompts:

8. Breathless

14. Dialogue: "What are you smiling about?"

15. Clouds

He used to make my head spin, he used to make me breathless. Whenever I was with him my head was in the clouds, life was utopia when I was with Draco. That was before… everything. I've caught myself asking why he did it. Wondering if it was my fault, if it was something I did… but I have realized that it wasn't, I didn't do anything. I didn't tie the knot… he did.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny whispered elbowing my arm. I shook my head not wanting to answer, reality had caught up with me and I remembered where I was; my husband's funeral. The Pastor asked me to make a speech as I am Draco's widow, I had agreed at the time but looking back on it I should have said no.

"I will now call upon the deceased's wife, Hermione Jean Malfoy nee Granger." I solemnly stood and allowed my black cape to billow around me as I walked down the aisle to Draco again, this time was different, I wasn't wearing white ready to marry him, no I'm wearing black prepared to bury him.

"Thank you pastor McLaggen. Ladies and gentlemen we gather here today to mourn the death of my husband Draco Malfoy." I looked down at my speech again but the words didn't fit what I had really wanted to say. I carefully tore up the paper and tossed it onto the candle beside me. "He was the most lovable… bastard I have ever met. Draco was known as many things in his lifetime, a traitor, a murderer though he never really committed such felony, a friend, a nuisance, a bully, among many others. From what I remember of Draco from our time at Hogwarts I always thought of him as misunderstood, but he didn't help himself much either. Draco lashed out instead of trying to get through alive, becoming incensed at those who were just trying to help - like Severus and his late father, Lucius. He was really a brat growing up, and still was for a while after the war. Nevertheless, he was smart and witty, and bit of a martyr for his family. Everyone knows that during Hogwarts we were polar opposites and I agree to this day. We were from completely different social groups, where I was with the famous Harry Potter in Gryffindor house. He was sorted into Slytherin house, like many other members of his family. He gained lackey-like friends in fellow Slytherin's, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, while remaining hostile toward Harry to the point of challenging him to a duel. He resented the attention Harry received because of his fame and his prodigious flying ability, which led to Harry being permitted to join his house's Quidditch team at a younger age than most."

*Flashback*

_Hermione awoke to find Draco's part of the bed empty. He had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the loo and had never come back. The first thought of course that flitted through Hermione's brain was 'That Astoria Greengrass woman!' She knew well enough that he had developed an affair with her behind her back but he assured her last night it was over and had kissed her for the first time in months. She wanted to believe him so she pushed away the thought and got herself ready for the day. Gathering the clothes she had set out on the chair into her arms, Hermione showered. After she was dressed the young married Malfoy walked down the grand staircase of Malfoy manor and into the kitchen where she found the first note from her beloved Draco. _

_'Darling I've made breakfast for you its prepared in the fridge all you need do is warm it up. I love you; Draco.' _

_Sure enough when she opened the fridge there sat a plate of omelettes and bacon covered in plastic wrap. On top of the wrapping was another note, the envelope of which read. _

_'Read me after you've eaten and while you are sitting down my dear.'_

_So Hermione heated the food and ate it alone at the table as she always did, this time though staring contently at the folded note in front of her. Only after she had finished and put her dishes in the sink did she open the note._

_'Hermione, I have taken it upon myself to have the house professionally cleaned they will be here later today. You rest your feet my dear. You may wish to find me and though I do not want you to I will allow you to. Enter the main hall and find the chandelier, look up.' She again walked out of the kitchen and stood right underneath the magnificent chandelier and as she gazed upon it a blood curdling scream escaped her lips._

*Present day at the Funeral*

"On another note. He's was a thoroughly unpleasant piece of work who had dozens of chances to redeem himself and chose not to every time. He was consistently hiding behind his daddy's money, and looking down on anyone who wasn't a wealthy pureblood. He was a spoiled little prick during school. He was weak. He definitely wasn't good enough to be a hero, being a racist, elitist and overall coward, and he was not bad enough to be a villain, being unable to kill. So Draco was till his untimely death basically stuck between being a hero and a villain, and not in a good way. Being unable to kill was something I admired about my husband. He had a heart of silver, I would say gold but as everyone has flaws I am unable to do so. Draco in three words would be misunderstood, confused, and alone. When we were wed I thought I could change him, make him a better person but instead of lashing out at everyone around him he only ever lashed out at me. Though we were married only six months, and even though he beat me for the last four of those months I am still sorry to see him go. Now you may ask why and that is understandable. 'This man pretended he loved you, he beat you within an inch of your life, and he cheated on you yet you still love him with all your being and continue to stay with him. Why?' The answer is right there I just said it. Though he did abuse me, and it felt like he didn't love me anymore. I stand here today, three days after he hung himself, mourning the loss. I mourn his passing for one reason. To this very day, I still love him with my entire being. Thank you."


End file.
